Waking The Prince
by TheDailyKnight
Summary: AU, Merthur, Chronology Ignored. When Prince Arthur becomes fed up with the way Merlin usually wakes him in the mornings, he challenges Merlin to find a better way. Over the course of a week, will any of Merlin's new methods meet with Princely approval? As usual, all rights belong to the relevant holders and no copyright infringement is intended. I am merely playing with the guys.


**Waking The Prince**

**Day 1:**

Merlin tiptoed along the corridor which led to Prince Arthur's bedchamber. It was a little before dawn and he was meant to be going on a hunting trip later that day. He had still not got over his loathing of hunting trips. The way he looked at it, he could probably tell where the deer were by thinking about them and could take out all the sparrows in the vicinity with a snap of his fingers if he really wanted to. So why, oh why, oh why, did he have to spend hours traipsing through undergrowth listening to a bunch of grown men hooting like owls and making weird little movements with their fingers?

It wasn't as if it was even good for his outfit. No matter what he wore, at the end of the trip it always but always ended up brown. The only fringe benefit was Arthur's libido after he had actually caught something. All that adrenaline had to be put to some kind of use and Merlin was always on hand to ensure that it was discharged safely and not in a Prince-induced catastrophe of some kind.

In a nutshell, that was the only reason he kept going on these trips. That and Arthur's dogged insistence.

He reached the chamber door, slipped through it and closed it again behind him. In the darkness he groped his way to the drapes and opened them. Aside from a shaft of moonlight which beamed into the room, nothing really changed. It merely went from dark to extremely gloomy.

Somewhere nearby, something stirred. It mumbled something about roast pork, which Merlin didn't quite catch and decided he certainly didn't want to know more about. Knowing Arthur and his dreams, it would probably turn out to somehow involve juggling cows.

He made his way over to the bed, knelt down and felt for his lover. Eventually he located something that was probably a wrist and followed it up to... yes, to his shoulder. He shook it gently.

"Wakey-wakey, sleepy head!"

The mound of blond manliness groaned and rolled over, grabbing Merlin's neckerchief in the process. It dragged him down onto the bed.

"Y'll h'v t'do b'tr th'n tha."

"The moon is shining and it's a beautiful night?" tried Merlin.

"D' I l'k li' a g'rl who n'ds gr't m'n li'?"

Merlin frowned as he deciphered the pillow talk. He decided that the pillow wedged under Arthur's head had probably understood more of what Arthur had said than he had.

"Come on, Arthur! Up and attem! You wanted to ride with the rising sun!"

"Nee' fi' m'r min't's."

Merlin pulled back the bed clothes and Arthur moaned. Arthur let go of the neckerchief. There was nothing else for it.

Arthur groaned, squirmed and raised his hips as Merlin slipped him into his mouth. He whined as Merlin pulled back slowly, forcing him to wriggle to the edge of the bed to follow the sensations if he wanted more. With a skilful manoeuvre, Merlin slipped Arthur's legs over the edge of the bed, still tormenting him, and pulled back more, forcing Arthur to get to his feet. Only once Arthur was awake and standing to attention did Merlin allow him to really enjoy himself.

It didn't last long. Merlin had no idea just how long Arthur's morning wood had been resting there unattended, but once roused it didn't need much encouragement. He closed his eyes as a jet of warm stickiness pulsed over his shoulder and some of it caught him on the cheek. He ran his tongue over his lover's balls and held his bottom tightly as his legs threatened to turn to jelly and pitch him back onto the bed.

Arthur stared muzzily down at him and carded his fingers through his hair.

"G'morn'n," he managed, forcing his eyes to stay open.

"You're awake then?"

"How could I fail to be? You are getting sneakier."

He tapped Merlin affectionately on the nose with one finger and stretched.

"That's why I'm here. You're getting harder to wake recently. Are you sleeping well?"

"Fine. I just don't like being called awake."

"So, what would you like me to do about it?"

"I don't know... find another way to wake me up which doesn't make me feel like a child."

"Sorry?"

"Well, 'Up and attem'. You'd say it to me if I was five, but it's not good for a grown Prince."

Merlin got up and allowed Arthur to wipe his cheek clean with a nearby rag.

"What do you suggest?"

"Find another way to wake me that I actually like."

"Such as?"

"I don't know, Merlin. I pay _you_ to think, not to do the thinking myself. Be creative, will you? I'm sure that somebody with so much magic in their little finger can figure out a good way to wake their Prince."

"Like I just did?"

Arthur wrinkled his nose.

"It was good, but not something I want every morning, although you can certainly add it to your repertoire."

"Alright, I'll work some things out for us to try."

"Good. Now, where is my bath?"

"Bath?"

"Yes, Merlin. Please don't tell me you've woken me up on this chilly morning without some hot water I can sink into."

Merlin smiled winningly and shrugged his shoulders. "My bad?"

Arthur sighed, pinned Merlin to the bed and stripped him. Then he took him around his waist and hauled the laughing sorcerer up over his shoulder.

"Arthur! What are you doing?" managed Merlin between laughs.

"Keeping warm in the best way I know how," replied Arthur, walking Merlin over to one of the windows that overlooked the courtyard.

Merlin gasped as Arthur pinned him against the cold glass.

"Arthur! No! Please! Somebody will see- _yee_!"

Arthur held Merlin there as he swallowed him whole. Merlin stared down at the courtyard, praying that nobody would see the sweat forming on his forehead or the way his hips were bucking into his lover's lips.

"Arthur! I think I see a knight! Please!" he whined.

There was no knight in sight down there, but Arthur loved the acting. Arthur opened the window a little way with one hand and slipped Merlin's bottom out a touch. Merlin leaned in over him, partly for balance but partly to show off his best asset to the courtyard below. The chilled wind teased at his cheeks and he threw his head back. Seconds later, Arthur swallowed rapidly, pulled him back in, closed the window and laid him on his back in bed where he gently wiped him clean.

Once Merlin's delighted laughter had subsided, he closed his eyes. A wide grin hung on his lips as Arthur sat next to him, stroking his smooth body. Much as Arthur could be a real pain, Merlin knew, this softer side to him was what made Merlin tolerate the rest of him. He could be a very hot and appreciative lover when in private.

"Don't go to sleep, Merlin," he teased, stroking Merlin's cheek.

Merlin nuzzled towards it, his limbs suddenly heavy as the early morning awakening crashed down upon him.

"Come on. Up and attem!"

Merlin groggily opened one eye and stared up at Arthur's cheeky smile.

"Five minutes?" he mumbled.

The sound of Arthur's laughter carried all the way down the corridor, a beam of concentrated happiness and amusement in an otherwise slumbering castle.

**Day 2:**

Merlin had been busy. Very busy. All through the previous day's hunting trip he had been working out ways to wake his Prince in the morning. If 'Up and attem!' was out, then something else had to be in.

In fact, he'd actually enjoyed the previous day's hunting for once. They hadn't caught anything and he'd returned just as muddy and aching as he always did, but what had amused him most was Arthur's slightly nervous but happy glances at him. He'd been doing it all day. Merlin could guess why. He suspected that Arthur was wondering how he was going to be woken the next morning. It had really put him off his stride too. Three times he'd had the legendary White Stag in his sights and three times he had missed it. His arrow just wouldn't strike true.

Merlin had got the joking blame from the knights, of course. Arthur had taken even their bawdiest banter in his stride, though Merlin's cheeks had at times turned very red. Especially after Gwaine had mentioned, in his words, that he had, 'seen two full moons in the courtyard last night'. The other knights had teased Gwaine for having been at the ale, but Merlin had received a knowing wink and friendly slap on the back at various times from all of them. It was, after all, down to him that Arthur had been in such high spirits that day and not working them as hard as he usually did during a hunting trip. Especially one where the White Stag – Arthur's hunting obsession and (some would say) friendly nemesis - had returned to Camelot once more. In short, it had been a very, very enjoyable day for all concerned.

This morning found Merlin entering Arthur's bedchamber with a plate of bacon. Not hot bacon; just nicely warmed.

After he'd opened the window hangings allowing the light to flood in, Merlin took a seat next to the bed. Arthur was lying on his back with his mouth wide open. "Catching flies," as Hunith used to call it.

Merlin picked up a bit of bacon and wafted it under his nose.

The effect was almost instant. His eyes opened and swivelled around to Merlin's grin. He sat up.

"Merlin? What are you doing? What's all this?"

"Breakfast."

"But I don't have breakfast until after I've been washed."

"This morning is different."

Arthur closed his mouth and stared at Merlin.

"Open wide for the Great Dragon!" teased Merlin, making a flying motion with the bacon he'd pinched between his fingers. As he swooped his hand down to Arthur's mouth, Arthur couldn't help but grin and open it for him.

The bacon vanished as suddenly as if Kilgarrah had eaten it himself. Arthur almost took Merlin's fingers off.

"What did I say about childish awakenings?"

"I didn't wake you up childishly," said Merlin with a grin as Arthur tucked into the rest of the rasher. "I only did childish when you started complaining."

"It was still childish."

"Oh, fine!" said Merlin, raising his hands over his head. "You win. It was childish."

Arthur got out of bed and kissed Merlin's forehead.

"Sorry. The food is good. The flying dragon I can live without. I don't know... why don't you wake me up with news or something?"

He looked at the plate of bacon.

"Can I finish it?"

Merlin handed it to him and left to wash the Prince's clothes. Arthur watched him go and smiled to himself. At least Merlin had tried.

**Day 3:**

Merlin dragged himself up the spiral staircase, heaving something big and round in a sack behind him. It clattered as it rose awkwardly up each stone step. His grunts of effort were muffled somewhat by the carved wooden stick which was held firmly between his teeth. With a final tug, he wrenched the sack up the last step and dragged it along the hallway.

It took longer than normal to reach Arthur's room and when he did so, he slid the sack in as quietly as he could. Once in, he opened it and, with a heave, hauled the drum straps over his shoulders so that the vast instrument rested against his chest. Then he tip-toed as best he could under the weight to Arthur.

Arthur was sleeping like a baby. His hair was muzzed up from much tossing and turning in the night. At the present moment he looked particularly un-Princely. Merlin tried to stifle a chuckle at the sight of his thumb half hanging out of his mouth. He removed the drumstick from his mouth and took a deep breath.

Arthur leapt from the bed like a rocket at the sound of the first strike. His mind jarred at the bang of the second.

"Six o'clock and all's well!" yelled Merlin, sending a third stroke banging through the drum.

"What? Who? What? Where? _Merlin_!"

"Yes, Sire?" asked Merlin innocently.

"What are you doing?"

"Waking you up with the news that all is well in the Kingdom, Sire, just as you asked yesterday."

"I asked? What? _Merlin_, I _meant_ just to tell me! Not frighten the devil from my soul!"

"But it worked, didn't it?"

"Too well, Merlin; Far too well! I have a Kingdom to look after as its Prince. It would not look good if I suddenly ran my manservant through in a panic. For goodness sake! Excalibur's never much more than an arm's length away! Have you any idea what I could have done to you when I got that scare?"

"Have you any idea how quickly I would have stopped you if you had?"

Arthur scowled into Merlin's bright smile. He went to bang the drum again, but Arthur put him into an arm lock before he could manage it.

"Don't. Please, just don't. My ears are already ringing and my heart hasn't stopped pounding yet."

Merlin leaned forward to make himself a little more comfortable.

"But everyone will think it's only three o'clock! I only hit it three times. I need to hit it three more before people know what the right time is."

"No, Merlin. People will know it's not three in the morning for themselves. Do you know how? _Because it is never dawn at three in the morning,_ Merlin. Now, take those drums back to wherever you found them and fetch me some hot water for my bath."

Arthur released him and Merlin staggered to the door.

"Fine," he managed as he got there. "Some mornings there's just no pleasing you, is there? I only gave you what you wanted!"

"I said to wake me up with news, not wake the dead for a proclamation! I nearly died of shock!"

Merlin said nothing and strode out, slamming the door behind him. Arthur sighed and resigned himself to what would probably be a day of moody obedience on behalf of his manservant. Sometimes, Merlin could be such an _idiot_.

**Day 4:**

Merlin approached Arthur's bedroom reluctantly the next morning. He'd been grumbled at by Arthur for most of the previous day. For his part, he realised that he had probably gone a bit over the top. For Arthur's part, he'd been a complete prat about it. He'd still been grumbling about the fact that Merlin had almost stopped his heart through shock when Merlin had left him for the night.

Merlin reached the door, opened it and went in. He placed the burner he'd borrowed from the vaults down on the table, stuffed some newly-cut dewy-wet grass into it, warmed it with his magic until it steamed and pulled the hood up over the cape he was wearing. It was one of Morgana's old ones and it had a dress enclosed underneath – a kind of witch's-onesie. But it had been the only ceremonial one he could find of at such short notice. He'd have to make do with it.

He dangled the steaming burner from its chain in front of him and set it in a gentle, horizontal swaying motion, then walked slowly, solemnly towards the bed.

"Eh ooh quistis princeey-ay! Ah oh misty dominay!" he chanted as he approached.

Once he reached the bed, he passed the burner over the Prince a few times and drew the hangings so that the steam started to gather. Then he got out a small wooden flute and played a few notes. Arthur's eyes fluttered open. He looked at Merlin dressed in Morgana's robes and frowned.

"Eh ooh quistis princeey-ay! Ah oh misty dominay!"

"Merlin?"

"Eh ooh quistis princeey-ay! Ah oh misty dominay!"

"Merlin, _what_ are you doing?"

"Eh ooh – you're not meant to talk, shut up - quistis princeey-ay! Ah oh misty dominay!"

He brought out a small metal disc which dangled on a length of twine and tinged it with a nearby spoon.

"Eh ooh quistis princeey-ay! Ah oh misty dominay!"

"Merlin, I demand to know what you are doing!"

He sat bolt upright, but Merlin swung the burner gently towards him, which made him duck down out of the way.

"_Merlin_!"

"Eh ooh quistis princeey-ay! I'm calming your soul as you wake. Ah oh misty dominay! You've were very crotchety yesterday morning. I think you've got a stressed soul."

The Prince ducked again to avoid the steaming burner. The bed was steamed up and was starting to stink.

"It's not working. It stinks of grass. How is _that_ meant to be relaxing?"

"Eh – you just need to give it time- ooh quistis princeey-ay! Ah – you'll feel better afterwards - oh misty dominay!"

"I will wrap that burner around your neck in a moment."

"_Silencia_. Eh ooh quistis princeey-ay! Ah oh misty dominay!"

Arthur tried to speak but his voice had vanished. Merlin pushed him down onto the bed, pulled a feather from his pocket and ran it over his chest.

"Princey albey mekkin heem. Merree monan heppy m'n."

Arthur crossed his arms and glared up at him. At about the same time, Merlin stroked the inside of his thigh and his eyes flashed golden. Arthur's voice returned. Loudly.

Merlin grinned in satisfaction as his Prince stopped groaning and thrashing around and stared down at the sticky mess that oozed over his chest.

"_Fuck!_" he panted once he's caught his breath again. "_Merlin_!"

He went to rise, but Merlin pushed him down.

"Princey na un happee m'n. Me shall wak him ev'ry morn."

"You're not doing magic, are you?"

Merlin smiled. "Nope."

"So what is all the chanting all about? And the robes?"

"You said I scared you half to death yesterday, so I thought I would perform my take on a healing, relaxing Druid ceremony."

"Merlin, it's _waking_ I want you to do to me in the morning. Got that? _Waking_. Not _wan_-"

Arthur found himself silenced by Merlin's finger on his lips.

"I know what it is, Arthur," he said with a coy grin. "I think you will find my interpretation is more accurate than yours. Who uses magic around here, after all?"

Arthur said nothing and tried to look serious, but his eyes gave him away. They danced with the laughter that he was trying not to show. Merlin may be occasionally annoying, but he was also breathtakingly daring in his cheek sometimes. Arthur knew of nobody else who would _dare_ to treat him like this. Secretly, he quite enjoyed it.

"Morgana's old robes were the only ones I could find," continued Merlin. "How do I look?"

"Completely ridiculous."

"Thank you. You say the sweetest things."

Merlin leant down and kissed his lips.

"So, do you feel relaxed?"

"Yes."

"It worked?"

"Maybe."

"Would you let me do it again?"

"Without the dress, the chanting and the silencing, certainly."

"Then I have a happy Prince?"

"Well... I wouldn't go that far."

Merlin smiled. Arthur laughed. He couldn't help himself.

"You look ridiculous, but I love you."

"You too."

"Hey!"

Arthur chased the laughing Merlin around the room for a little while until he caught him and pinned him against the wall.

"Now let me show you what I do to cheeky sorcerers."

And he did. Twice.

**Day 5**

Merlin pulled himself out of his bed and stretched. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked out of the window. Dawn was just breaking. He sighed, washed, pulled on his clothes and quietly made his way out of his bedroom, through Gaius' chambers and into the hallway.

_What to do about Arthur's morning wakeup call?_

It was a question that had perplexed him for most of yesterday. He'd tried sex, which his Prince had decided he didn't want every day. He'd tried food, but Arthur had complained that he wanted to be washed first. He'd tried passing on the Kingdom's status when Arthur had said he wanted to be woken with news, but had apparently consulted the town's crier for nothing. He'd tried a healing ritual in the hope that Arthur would be calmer afterwards, but all he'd done for most of the day was complain about the smell of grass in his chambers. _What the hell was he going to do this morning?_

The idea didn't strike him until he was half way across the courtyard. He veered suddenly to the right and wandered out into the fields, heading for the tree line. If this didn't keep Arthur happy, nothing would.

The sun had almost risen by the time he reached Arthur's chamber. Thankfully the Prince hadn't wanted an early call today, but nevertheless he would be grumpy if Merlin left it too late. He entered quietly with an armful of assorted flowers, herbs, barks and fruits – mostly collected to top up Gaius' supplies. He would run them down to him later, but first he had to deal with His Most Snore-filled Excellency.

The bath had been dragged into a more prominent position in the room – just by the window ledge - since he had left last night. Arthur was certainly giving him a hint. He placed the flowers on the window ledge itself, opened the window quietly and peeked out. Nobody was around. With a brief flash of his eyes, he extracted some water from the castle pump and sent it flying through the air. He stepped aside as it flew in through the window and splashed down into the bath. Once it was full, he cancelled the spell and closed the window.

A second flash of his eyes heated the water, into which he placed a selection of herb leaves and barks. As soon as it had steeped for a little while, he extracted them and looked at his Prince. He was still in a deep slumber. It seemed a shame to wake him.

Merlin's eyes flashed golden again. The covers pulled back, revealing the naked muscle beneath. Another flash of his eyes made Arthur gently rise and float over to the bath. He lowered him gently into the warm water. Arthur's eyes fluttered open and he looked around in confusion as Merlin started to sponge his chest.

"Good morning, Sire! How are you today?"

"Merlin? How did I get here?"

"Are you complaining?"

"Not... exactly. The water's nice, but... I'm sure I went to sleep in the bed last night and I've woken up soaking in a warm bath. Care to explain?"

"You must have imagined sleeping in your bed, Sire," teased Merlin. "Are you sure you didn't have too much ale last night and fell asleep here instead?"

"I'm certain."

"Even if you had a lot of ale? You did try to dance with a suit of armour on your way back from dinner last night, you know."

Arthur laid back and groaned.

"Did I?"

"You christened it Lancelot."

"Oh, God! Did anybody notice?"

"Only me. I was assisting your safe passage to your chambers."

"Who told you to do that?"

"Your Father, right after you compared his facial expression of astonishment to that of the red-backed carp."

Arthur groaned again.

"Did I do anything right last night? I don't remember. My head's full of fog. Why was he astonished?"

"You tried to have a sword fight with Percival on the main table."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"He had a sword, you undid your breeches."

"Ah."

"Yes, that's what I thought when I saw it. The knights talked you down... it was quite hairy for them though. After all, they couldn't be seen laughing at their Prince's... well. _Man downstairs_. That would have been treasonable."

"So?"

"So the King sent you to bed early."

Arthur slumped even lower in the bath. His cheeks flushed red.

"Did the knights say anything?" he asked weakly.

"No. They're not bothered by it. Why should they be? It's not like they haven't seen it before on your hunting trips. You guys have bathed together in the lakes more often that I can count. I know that once I got you into bed and had rejoined them, they were privately joking about it. They know that you were only trying to be funny."

Arthur reached out, grabbed a handful of flowers and silently ripped them to pieces. Before Merlin could stop him, he slammed a flower-filled fist down into the water. He stared at it, transfixed as a strong scent of jasmine, rose and lavender rose into the air. Arthur got out hurriedly, but the damage had been done.

He stank of all three. Not just lightly, but _really_ stank. Merlin placed a hand over his nose.

"Great!" he snapped. "What else was in that handful?"

Merlin edged closer to the steaming tub and checked. He closed his eyes and groaned.

"What is it?"

"Glamorcia leaves," he said.

Arthur looked blank.

"They secrete an oil which attracts scents and is easily attracted to the skin. That's why you stink of rose, lavender and jasmine."

Arthur threw his hands up.

"Merlin, you should be careful about what you leave near my bath! Honestly, what else could go wrong today!"

"Your Father said he wanted to discuss last night with you when you are ready."

"_What?_"

Arthur's cheeks flushed brilliant scarlet.

"_How am I meant to go and see him smelling like this? What will he think of me?_"

It was somewhere between an angry yell and a pleading whine.

"_Merlin, you have to magic it away, right now!_"

Arthur threw his arms wide and thrust his chin out in readiness. Merlin closed his eyes and steeled himself.

"Glamorcia leaf oil is resistant to magic. Its main use is in magic-repelling potions and protection rituals. Even with my power, I can't break through it without risking destroying you in the process. It also doesn't readily wash away. You'll have to wait for it to wear off, I'm afraid."

To his surprise, there was no shouting. The only noise was that of Arthur's grumbling as he dressed himself, his stamping footsteps, the door opening and then slamming shut so hard that it caused the sword-stand next to it to topple over. Merlin breathed out and set about cleaning up the mess. On the whole, it could have gone a hell of a lot worse for him.

**Day 6**

He'd been wrong, Merlin decided as the first hint of the morning sun crested the hill which overlooked Camelot. When he had thought that he'd got away lightly with accidentally making his Prince smell like a particularly heady rose garden the previous morning, he had been dead wrong.

He stretched in the stocks as best he could. He'd been there all night. Arthur had been placed in the town stocks for his behaviour at dinner by the King. He'd spent the whole afternoon there. He'd been joined by Merlin a few hours later for his role in what Uther had described as "the greatest stink to hit Camelot in my whole lifetime!"

He had to admit, being right next to Arthur until his release had been a definite assault on his nose. They'd squabbled about it, but as neither was in a position to actually _do_ anything about it, they'd ended up reconciling in the end. There wasn't really much else they could have done. They'd been stuck with each other; Arthur put out to air until the stench wore off and Merlin to do his time for his accidental perceived assault on a member of the Royal Family. It could have been far, far worse.

When Arthur had been let out at sunset, he had tried to overrule Uther, but had failed. The King was adamant; Merlin had to be punished. So, Arthur had had little choice in the matter. What he had done was move Merlin from the town stocks - where he was being ruthlessly pelted - to an underused one on top of the hill. It was still, technically, a punishment, but as people hardly ever passed this way, it was the closest thing Arthur could give him to a reprieve. He'd moved him while nobody was looking. The only reason to take the path to the new stocks was to pelt the person in the stocks. Since nobody but Arthur knew he was there, he was fairly safe.

He'd been here all night. In spite of that, he felt relatively comfortable. At least here, out of the sight of prying eyes, he could pad his neck and arms with magic and float a little so that he wasn't in quite such an uncomfortable position.

Arthur had stayed with him until midnight, after which Merlin had insisted that he went back to Camelot. Arthur had wrapped him in several blankets before he had reluctantly left. He had even offered to let Merlin out overnight as long as he was seen to be taken out of the stocks in the morning. Merlin had declined. It had been a nice gesture, but Merlin didn't want to take the risk of being caught should a patrol pass by and find him sleeping somewhere when he should have been taking his punishment.

So, Arthur had washed him down to get the worst of the town grime off of him, wrapped him in blankets and – against his wishes and at Merlin's insistence – left him for the night.

Merlin had spent most of it occupying his mind by thinking about how stupid the King could be. Camelot was right in his line of sight, his hands were almost in spell-casting position (it would only have taken a small wrist action to get them to precisely where they should be), and he knew exactly which window was Uther's. It would have been child's play to exact revenge. He'd thought about it several times that night. An explosion in the King's bedchamber could hardly be blamed on him when he was being punished in the stocks. But he knew that he would have to wound Arthur deeply in the process. Whatever Uther's faults – and there was no shortage of them to choose from - Arthur still loved him. And so he stayed his hand for Arthur's sake.

At around two o'clock, he'd summoned Kilgarrah. As stunned and angry as Kilgarrah had been to find him in such a predicament, Merlin had stopped him from intervening. He'd really just wanted a chat and an update on things in the wider magical world. Kilgarrah swapped his place for Aithusa after about half an hour – a situation which had amused Merlin. Aithusa made it very plain what she would do to Arthur _and_ Uther when she next saw them, but again Merlin had forbidden retribution.

So she'd settled instead for acting as them as best she could. At every point, she turned her sharp dragon intelligence, keen observation and dry wit to each and every one of their stupidities and shortcomings. Merlin's sides had ached by the time she had finished her impersonation of Arthur's bossiness. He'd laughed particularly hard when she had stood up on her back legs, covered her head between her budding horns in yellow straw, drawn her wings around her like a cloak, preened and strutted up and down, doing her best to fake Arthur's voice.

Her, "Jolly well do this, Merlin!", the haughty flick of her tail and her obsession with checking her appearance in the reflection of a nearby puddle had left him gasping for breath. He had never seen anybody dare to impersonate Arthur before. If he closed his eyes, he could almost hear Arthur's tone in her voice. As she had said before she had left, "It might be treason when _you_ make fun of the royals, but it's not treason when a dragon does. Besides, what are they going to do about it? Burn me? I would like to see them try!"

After that, he had knocked the heads of a few prowling wolves together when they had got too close for comfort. They'd staggered away dazed and confused, but otherwise unharmed.

As the first hint of sunlight crept over the horizon, he heard hoof beats. He didn't see the horse until it was almost on top of him. It was with a surge of happiness that he saw Arthur dismount. He tried his best to keep from laughing as Arthur strutted towards him, chest puffed up but looking a little sheepish and carrying a small package.

"Merlin."

"Arthur."

Merlin forced his expression to remain serious, in spite of Aithusa's impression of Arthur's occasional stiffness still playing clearly in his mind.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm just bored. You?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Arthur shuffled his feet anxiously and coughed. Eventually, Merlin took pity on him. He looked so lost for what to say.

"That's a nice parcel."

"What? Oh.. this? Yes. It's for you. To say that I'm sorry for getting you into this mess."

Merlin gaped.

"Sorry? I'm a bit deaf. What did you say?"

Arthur cocked his head to one side as sighed.

"I said I'm sorry. I've been an idiot all week. You've been trying to keep me happy and I haven't appreciated it. I'm sorry."

Merlin grinned. "Fine. I accept your apology. You're an incurable Clotpole. I know all about your failings and I do accept them."

"Excuse me?" said Arthur, sauntering closer. "What did you call me?"

"Clotpole."

Arthur was only a foot away. They both grinned at each other.

"And you're in a position to call me that how?"

"Hey, I'm the most powerful sorcerer in the land. It has to have some perks."

"Really?"

Merlin nodded. Arthur made a 'mm-hmm' kind of noise, placed the parcel on a nearby rock and stalked slowly around to Merlin's side, holding his gaze the whole time.

"How powerful are you, Merlin?" he asked.

Merlin caught the playful twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, very. Powerful enough to make you come up here to see me."

"Oh, is that why I came up here?" said Arthur, slapping his hand to his forehead as if he'd forgotten.

"Yes. I wanted to see if the rumours about how smelly you are were true. So, I summoned you."

"Is it still bad?"

"There's a hint of it, but nothing overpowering."

"I scrubbed myself for hours."

"_You_ bathed yourself last night? I don't believe you!"

"It's true! Here, smell."

He raised his arm and thrust his armpit up to Merlin's nose. Merlin struggled to keep his nose away from it as Arthur danced from side to side, making sure it stayed in his face as he laughed.

"Hey, get off! Go... no, Arthur! _No_! Don't! Alright, I give in! You're clean! You're clean! You don't smell!"

He laughed as Arthur withdrew and cupped his chin in his palm.

"That's better. I've missed that smile."

He leaned forward a little timidly and pressed his lips to Merlin's. They pressed gently a few times before Merlin flicked his tongue out and invited Arthur inside. Merlin's legs trembled as Arthur kissed him deeply, holding his head firmly in his hands in case he escaped. They broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Are you going to let me out so that I can show you what I thought of that?" asked Merlin.

"I wish I could, but you know Father's orders. I can't overrule him."

"Damn! I'm getting bored in here you know."

Arthur smiled at the faked seriousness on Merlin's face.

He made his way slowly around to the back of the stocks, pressed his manhood against Merlin's legs and slipped his hands inside Merlin's tunic. Merlin shivered as Arthur ran both of his strong hands up his sides and onto his chest. He pressed into Arthur's groin as Arthur found his erect nipples and began to play with them.

"Will this help to ease your boredom?" he asked.

Merlin arched his back and hissed his approval as Arthur pinched them firmly, then traced his fingers lightly around the base of them. He hissed again as Arthur repeated the movement.

"You'll have to do better than that," said Merlin. "That's nothing. Even _Morgana_ would be more interesting company than that."

Arthur's eyes widened.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Morgana or even _George_ could do better!"

"Could Morgana do this?"

Arthur raised the back of Merlin's tunic and began to place a trail of kisses down the length of Merlin's spine. At the same time, his nipples received a new onslaught. Merlin whimpered in pleasure, arching his back and pressing his bottom firmly into Arthur's groin.

"Don't tell me you don't enjoy that," said Arthur after a little while.

"It's... it's n-nothing that M-Mordred couldn't do," he gasped. "I thought that... _ah_... I thought that you were meant t-to be a P-Prince!"

"I _am_ a Prince."

"No. Princes tame d-dragons. You haven't tamed a dragon in your life. You're just a common Clotpole."

Arthur's hands slipped down his chest and tickled his stomach. Merlin thrashed about until Arthur deemed he had had enough for now. He kissed his spine again.

"I'm a what?"

"A-alright! R-royal Clotpole! You're a _Royal_ Clotpole! You've had a promotion. But you still haven't proven you're less boring than M-Mordred."

A blast of warm air on his skin told him that Arthur had tried to stifle a laugh.

"You really know how to dig yourself in deeper, don't you Merlin?" he asked as Merlin shuddered in his arms. With his right hand, he untied the front of Merlin's breeches and slipped his hand inside. With the other, he continued attacking Merlin's nipple.

Merlin closed his eyes, bit his lower lip and stifled a groan as Arthur teased his fingertips up and down the underside of his length.

"Who's digging?" he gasped as Arthur wetted his finger at the top of Merlin's manhood and used it to start circling the tip. "I'm just stating fact. Now, Lancelot, I heard that he was good at this kind of thing."

Merlin's breeches were down in a flash. Arthur wetted his palm and attacked his manhood with the firmest, most intense strokes Merlin had ever experienced. He groaned out loud as Arthur set to work on his neck, shoulders, spine and nipples, never allowing him to get used to any sensation for very long. Merlin shook and shuddered underneath him, breathing raggedly.

"I bet Lancelot could never make you this weak-kneed," he said, a hint of possessiveness creeping into his voice.

"N... no!" yelped Merlin as Arthur found a particularly sensitive spot. "N-no. B-but... _oh, yes, there!_"

"But?" growled Arthur. "But _what_, Merlin?"

"But..."

Merlin wondered if he dared to say it. Arthur could get very rough in the bedroom if he felt too possessive.

"_But?_" pressed Arthur, working Merlin's manhood even harder.

"_F-fuck..._ But... B-but your knights may be able to if they all tried together. They could s-still b-beat y-yoo_oooouuu... ahhhh-shiiiit!_"

Mid-sentence, Arthur had dropped his pants, slipped on some oil from a small vial in his pocket and pushed inside Merlin's quivering bottom. He powered into his lover mercilessly, ignoring the cries of pleasure that were being yelled to the wind for all to hear. His hand worked Merlin's member mercilessly and his left seemed to become suddenly adept at torment.

"_You dare to compare me to a troop of knights?_" he hissed as Merlin shook with pleasure in the face of his onslaught. "_I will show you exactly what I can do. When I'm done, you'll be no more than a quivering, sticky mess, Merlin. What are you going to be, Merlin? I order you to tell me!_"

"A- A q-qui- quiv..."

"_Say it, Merlin!_" he growled, biting his own bottom lip to stop himself being tipped the edge over by the sight of the sweating, quivering, highly aroused manservant in front of him.

Merlin got halfway through the sentence. Arthur speeded up. He lapsed into an incomprehensible moan.

"You're not going to finish until you're said it," growled Arthur. "I will make sure of it."

"_Please, I need to..._"

Arthur slowed a little.

"_Arthur... Please!_"

Merlin drew a ragged breath as Arthur sped up again.

"I'm... I'm going to... I'mgoingtobeastickymess!"

"_No, Merlin. Wrong. You're going to be a _quivering_, sticky mess! Do it again!_"

"F-Fuck! Arthur! Please! I need this..."

"_Then get it right! I know I'm better at this than Morgana, George, Mordred and all of my knights combined. I can keep you here for _hours_, Merlin. Would you like me to hold you here for hours?_"

Merlin shivered and bucked, pressing as hard back against Arthur as the stocks would allow him to. He drew a deep, ragged breath.

"I'mgoingtobea_quivering_stickymess!" he gabbled.

Arthur kissed his neck roughly.

"_Yes, Merlin. You are!_"

Merlin yelled in heavenly abandon as Arthur pounded into him as hard as he could manage. Then, with a yell, Merlin stiffened and raised himself up onto tiptoe. Birds flew out of the trees as he came loudly and swore at the sky.

If Merlin's cry had made the birds fly from their nests, Arthur's scared them even more. Merlin found his bottom pulled firmly back as Arthur pressed as deeply into him as he could as he released his burden. Then Merlin laughed. Arthur pulled out and released him from the stocks.

Weak and shaking, they fell into a heap of kisses and shaky embraces as they came down from their high.

"You... wow! You're amazing."

"_Better than the others?_"

Arthur raised a meaningful eyebrow. He was not going to believe it until Merlin confirmed it.

"Always."

Merlin kissed him reassuringly. Arthur held him tightly, a move which Merlin returned. Merlin knew that hug. It was the Grade 1 Royal Possessive hug that Arthur only ever used on him when he wanted to ensure that Merlin wouldn't even _think_ of sharing himself with anybody else. After a little while it lessened into a loose, sinfully comfortable embrace which declared, "I believe you and I trust you".

Eventually Arthur sat up and opened the parcel. The delicious smell of fresh cake wafted over to Merlin, who watched his every move from his head-in-lap position. They played around feeding each other until it had gone. Then Merlin stood and stretched.

"I suppose I had better go back in the town stocks," he said as Arthur got up. "I'll be missed otherwise."

"You don't need to. Father approved you being out here. I told him it would be more boring for you that way."

"Thanks. I think. Does this mean I'm free now?"

"Free as a bird, Merlin."

"As free as those birds who flew away when I-"

"-Freer, Merlin."

Merlin grinned.

"Of course, I'm a lot more chaste than them."

Arthur frowned.

"You've never been chaste since you met me, Merlin."

"Yes, I have. You've chased me all over the castle. I know a lot about being chased."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know a lot about how to evade Clotpoles."

At this, he started to back off with a wide grin on his face. His eyes sparkled as Arthur took a few steps towards him.

"So, what's the key to a good chase then?"

"Never stay so far ahead of the Clotpole in question that they actually believe that they can't catch you."

Arthur beamed as Merlin backed off a little more. His whole body language was screaming, "Chase me, I dare you!"

He made a lunge, but Merlin danced out of the way.

"If you want to catch me, you'll have to do better than that!"

Arthur laughed and lunged again. Merlin dodged out of his way and ran off a short distance.

"Do you want to be caught, Merlin? I assure you, your neck will suffer an attack of my lips if you are."

"It's stiff from a night in the stocks! I bet you a whole _week_ of being bottom that you can't catch me!"

"You really do like hopeless bets, don't you, Merlin?"

"What's up? Are you not man enough to catch me?"

Arthur made a lunge, just enough to get Merlin running, then ran back and jumped on his horse. Merlin glanced back.

"Hey! No fair!"

"You only said that I had to chase you, Merlin!" called Arthur. "You didn't say what on."

Merlin laughed and ran off. Arthur gave him a head start. He would be easy enough to catch. When he did, boy wouldn't Merlin know about it.

He grinned widely, glad that things were back to normal. Then he spurred his horse and rode off over the hill. After a few minutes came the sound of Merlin's shrieks as Arthur's lips found his neck.

**Day 7**

"Wakey-wakey, rise and shine! Shake a leg! Come on, up and attem!"

"Do you have to use all of them in one go?"

"You said I could go back to them yesterday."

"Yes, but I didn't mean that you could wear them out completely! One at a time would do."

Merlin shrugged and stepped back to allow the Prince to stand.

"Your bath is ready for you, Sire."

"Thank you. Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad that we're back to our normal routine. You and change... it's not a good combination."

"Whatever you say, Sire."

"You didn't put any flowers near the tub this time, did you?"

"No, Arthur."

"Good. I must say, you're doing well today. Not one thing to complain about."

"Ah, well, that's because I'm so good."

"As if. But well done, Merlin. In comparison to the last week, that was perfect."

"Do you need me for anything else, Arthur?"

"No. Go and get your breakfast. I'll meet you in the Great Hall afterwards."

Merlin reached the door and slipped out. He'd reached the end of the hall when Arthur's shriek echoed loudly from the stones. He froze, closed his eyes and braced himself.

"MERLIN! THIS WATER IS ICE COLD!"

Merlin bit his lower lip. Oops. It seemed that things really had returned to normal.

21


End file.
